eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
Keep on Movin'
|image= |season=3 |episode=29 |jdate=6 November, 2005 |edate=11 November, 2006 |previous=Memento Mori |next=Change of Life }} Overview Dominic visits Bellforest in order to try to get information on the Thurston family. Meanwhile, Renton is still trying to cope with the Beams' deaths — and a startling revelation about Eureka. Synopsis Environmental diasters have everybody on edge, but Dominic isn't worried. It's all according to Dewey's plan. He lays flowers on Adroc's grave and wonders how Renton fits in. The Nirvash's escape forced an increase in military presence in Bellforest and it's also the first time since the Summer of Love anybody saw the Seven Swell. Dominic wrecks his motorcycle as he tries to miss hitting a child. He asks the three girls who had been Renton's classmates if they know a descent mechanic around town. They say Axel is the best mechanic, and after taking him to the garage, Dominic recognizes him. On the Gekko, Renton apologizes to Eureka for leaving without telling her, and he tells her about his life with the Beams; how they kept their ship extremely clean, did odd jobs, and led healthy lives. His cheerful tone turns into grief as he remembers how the Beams died horribly. He asks Eureka why did Holland have to kill Charles and Ray in such a horrific way, and if he was worth killing them. She responds that it's because Holland promised to protect them and she chose Renton as her partner. On the verge of tears, Eureka tries to tell Renton something, but she has trouble saying it and he tells her that she doesn't have to tell him until she is ready to. Remembering what Charles and Ray said about staying together forever, Renton asks Eureka if they can remain together always, and she happily says yes and holds his hand. Dominic tries to pass himself off as Renton's friend, and the three girls admit how much they now admire Renton since he joined the Gekkostate. They press on what Renton is like and show him a page from ray=out with him and Talho. Axel gets irritated at them and tells them to be quiet, and gets Dominic's version of events, so he asks where they're headed next. Dominic doesn't know but offers a random location, but this makes Axel suspicious of Dominic, although he doesn't question him further. Moondoggie wonders in the bathroom and finds it completely spotless, and freaks out as he finds other parts of the ship clean to the point of sparkling. Other members of the ship are cleaning, and Gidget says it was Renton and Eureka who started the cleaning, leading everyone else to join in. As Axel is fixing Dominic's motorcycle, Axel's friend tells Dominic not to worry as Axel won't stop until it's finished - his grandson is the same way and Dominic pounces on this. Axel suddenly stops working and needs a gyro, and Dominic runs after him. Talho has been by Holland's side since the blood transfusion. Hilda brings her food that Renton and Eureka made, and Talho promises to help him carry his burden. Renton and Eureka made a delicious meal for all the crew mates, whom praise Renton. He catches sight of Hap and apologizes for using the kitchen without permission, and says he just wanted to be a little useful until he talked with Holland and left the ship for good. Hap cuts him off and tells Renton he shouldn't talk like that because he's an important member of the crew. Everyone else agrees with this, which surprises Renton, who had always believed they hated him. Talho comes in and, albeit rudely, reminds the boy that they're a warship, not a family. He says he knows there is war going on that they're involved in. She asks him if he knows why they're at war, which he says no, and she goes on to explain why. The war between the human population and Coralians was started by Renton's father, Adroc, who believed the Scub Coral was actually a sentient lifeform that sought communication with the humans, but rising military casualities along the Great Wall made the Council of Sages decide that exterminatation of the Scub Coral was the only option to protect the humans. Adroc insisted that he was right about the Coralians, and the Scub Coral proved it by creating a humanoid Coralian. That Coralian is revealed to be Eureka, much to the shock of Renton and the rest of the crew who had no idea she was a Coralian. Talho tells Hap to tell him what they know from the military bands and he says all they know is just that the military formed an anti-Coralian extermination squad, and Stoner has a blurry picture of their ship. Talho says that the Gekkostate was formed to protect Eureka so they could one day communicate with the Scub Coral. She warns him that as long as he remains with the Gekko and Eureka, he is an enemy to the military. He looks her right in the eye and says he will stay. Satisfied, Talho gives them the location of the place they can fix the ship, and everyone leaves to give Renton and Eureka some time to talk. Eureka tearfully confesses that she didn't ask for them to form the crew for her protection and she didn't tell Renton about what she was because she was afraid he would reject her. Renton surprises her when he tells her that he didn't care about her origins because she has been special to him since the day they first met. Back in Bellforest, Axel is done with the motorcycle and asks Dominic to look after Renton, and he is welcome back any time he likes. Dominic thanks Axel and decides not to report what he's learned, but some of his fellow officers have been watching him and report the matter to Dewey. Hap asks for a status report from all sides, and everything comes back green. Just as they prepare to launch, Holland wakes up. Major Events *Renton officially returns to the Gekkostate after he reconciles with the crew. *Eureka is revealed to be a Humanoid Coralian, and the Gekkostate was created to protect her from the military. *The backstory to the current war between the humans and Coralians is revealed. *Dominic's encounter with Axel and learning more about the Thurston family. Trivia *The name of this episode is a reference to "Keep on Movin'" by Soul II Soul. *Dominic comments, rather loudly, that Axel tuned his motorcycle too "peaky". This is the same complaint he leveled against Renton when he repaired the motorcycle and ambulance in "The Beginning" *Dominic expresses some admiration towards Adroc when he places flowers on Adroc's memorial. *After this episode, they start calling the "scurve coral' the "scub coral". They made a mistake and it shows that in the beginning. *Due to his recent death, Bob Papenbrook no longer plays Ken-Goh; Kyle Hebert played him for the remainder in the series. *Based on the crews' reaction to Eureka being a Coralian, they apparently has no idea about why the Gekkostate was really formed and what their purpose for fighting is. Many were recruited were Holland for their own personal skills in piloting and technology, and others willingly joined for the thrill of it. *Renton seemed to make it clear that his return to the Gekko was temporary and he still planned to not rejoin. He stated he was only staying in order to talk with Holland and reconcile with Eureka, and was surprised when the crew said he was an important member. Learning that the crew was now welcoming him back and they thought he does have a purpose on the ship allowed Renton to change his mind. *Renton not only decided to come back to the Gekko in order to be together with Eureka but to fulfill the will of his father: communicating with the Scub Coral and create a co-existence between it and the humans. *Despite her guilt over how she treated him, Eureka is never seen apologizing to Renton about it, and instead, he apologizes for running away without telling her even though his reasons were partially justified. Though its possible, in Renton's eyes, her risking her life to find him and reciprocating his feelings despite how sudden hers appeared were enough for him to see that she was remorseful of her previous treatment towards him. *What Eureka was afraid to tell Renton was that she is a Coralian and her fear is that he will leave her for good. Because of this and her displeasure of Renton making the atmosphere on the Gekko familial, possibly due to him still not knowing the whole true purpose of Gekkostate, Talho tells him the truth of the ship's true mission and warns him the potential consequences of being with Eureka. *It is implied that Eureka being a Coralian is what Ray had been trying to warn Renton about. *In this episode, the crew starts to settle their differences and make peace with one another, especially with Renton, who had always been mistreated by them and felt he was hated. Their indifference towards him vanishes now that they know Eureka has chosen him and he is required to pilot Nirvash, and they start being more friendly to him. Category:Eureka Seven